Gram
La Gram is a heavy blade weapon, while lacking in damage when compared to its peers, has a critical multiplier on the higher end of melee weapons. Unfortunately, in comparison to others of its class, the Gram does not have many redeeming factors, and can be considered the baseline of heavy blade weapons. Este arma puede ser vendida por 5.000 . Características This weapon deals primarily daño . Ventajas: *High damage. *Ground finisher can connect with multiple enemies. *Fast velocidad de ataque for a heavy weapon. *Swings in very wide arcs (like Scindo). *Ground slam attack knocks enemies down in a relatively large area. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Long range in second and third normal attacks, making it possible to attack through walls. *Guardia slot has polarity, matches Grulla desgarradora Guardia. Desventajas: *When swinging you will be reduced to a walking pace (like all heavy melee weapons). *Very slow and awkward aerial attack with the hitbox starting in the later half of the animation. In addition, it is very hard to transition the air attack into a jump attack as the jump attack will start during the first part of the animation where the sword has yet to be swung. Notas *With maximum Alcance, normal attacks can have a range of 3.2 meters. When striking horizontally reach mod won't apply. (It could be intended since it hasn't been fixed for a long time). *Uses Grulla desgarradora, Torbellino cortante y Ritmo regio Guardias. Curiosidades *This sword was named after the sword of Sigurd (sometimes known as Siegfried) from Norse Mythology. *Gram is a word in the old Germanic language, which roughly translates to depression. *The wheel by the Gram's guard spins during attacks, making the Gram one of the few non-static melee weapon models in-game. *Prior to , the Gram was visually an enlarged Espada de plasma. **The old appearance of the Gram is still used for the "Heavy Weapon Proficiency" challenge icons. Historial de actualizaciones *The Gram has had its damage and Guardia damage increased in Conclave. *Fixed a number of issues with melee items/weapons that result in radial damage. Radial damage values have been significantly lowered on melee ground attacks – Gram from 5 meters to 4 meters. *Increase Stamina drain when blocking with the Gram in Conclave. *Increased the damage of the Gram in Conclave. *Base damage increased to 100 (up from 45) *Status chance increased to 15% (up from 10%) *Critical Chance increased to 15% (up from 7.5%) *Edge lights on Gram now respect the chosen color for Energy. *Updated Gram skin to match faction style better. *Refined the tint options on the Gram. *Changes to Gram sounds. *Remove hum sound from Gram. *Gram hit box improved. *Introduced. }} Véase también *Galatine, another greatsword. ANTIGUA TRADUCCION El Gram es un arma cuerpo a cuerpo pesado como el fragor , Amphis , Orthos , o Scindo , pero con menos alcance y daño de ataque normal . Sus ataques normales no ignoran la armadura como el fragor o Furax . Esta arma puede ser vendido por Créditos 32px 5000 . características Ataque de carga tiene dos etapas , cada una de ellas se puede acelerar : La parte de carga se puede acelerar Reflex bobina y cortando parte por la furia . Ventajas: *Cada ataque (incluyendo finisher tierra) puede conectarse con múltiples enemigos (3). *Ataques rápidos. *Columpios atacan arcos muy amplios (como Scindo ) . *Hace triple de daño a unidades infestadas no antiguas.. *El ataque de salto derriba a los enemigos en un área enorme. *Opciones de personalización de alta de color. *Sacude menos las pantallas de los aliadosa diferencias de otras armas cuerpo a cuerpo pesadas. *Tiene impulso durante oscilaciones (disminuye la probabilidad de ser interrumpido). *Es de largo alcance en el segundo y tercer ataques normales, por lo que es posible atacar a través de paredes. Desventajas: *No hay ranuras de polaridad. *Es la segunda arma con daño base cuerpo a cuerpo pesado mas bajo (Por debajo de la Galatine). *Al hacer pivotar que se reducirá a un ritmo de marcha (como todas las armas cuerpo a cuerpo pesados, excepto para Galatine ) . *Los ataques normales no ignoran la armadura. en:Gram Categoría:Arma cuerpo a cuerpo Categoría:Arma cuerpo a cuerpo larga